This research will involve a descriptive analysis of the housing quality relevant to environmental risk factors such as proximity to stationary and mobile sources, presence of indoor air pollutants, mold growth, pest infestation, trash accumulation, as well as social environmental stressors of violence, drug abuse and other negative perceptions of the housing and neighborhood conditions. The focus of this research will examine the physical and mental health affects of physical and social environmental stressors on minority populations, specifically children, within the urban Baltimore areas. Lastly, the intent of this research is to directly impact health policies that can eventually be implemented in Baltimore as well as regionally, nationally and globally.